


A Small Break

by NidoranDuran



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, Foot Jobs, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Satsuki's secretary, Rei has taken on some more physical responsibilities, but both find some unexpected emotional growth. Commission for Kinky no Kyoukai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Break

Working for Satsuki proved to be a much easier task for Rei Hououmaru than being in service to her mother had been. Not planning the end of the world certainly helped matters, left her with a much lighter workload and fewer stresses as she went about her responsibilities. The generous pay she received as Ragyou's secretary was kept in place when she worked as Satsuki's, although her roles were much more secretarial than they used to be. She took calls for the heiress to the Kiryuuin Conglomerate, arranged meetings, brought her paperwork, and gave oral under the desk when her boss had a bit of an itch in need of scratching.

That last detail was perhaps not in the usual job description of a secretary, but it was a duty that Rei performed in earnest, not only because she'd been offered redemption by Satsuki even after attempting to kill her--several times, technically--and felt she owed her the service, but because something in Satsuki seemed to grow on her. Her duty, her drive to make the world a better place, the more tender side to her that everyone began to see more and more once the need to hold a steely and powerful facade was gone. Rei had bought wholeheartedly into Ragyou's madness and genocidal aims, but it was removed from the brilliant-but-made monster she truly was that she realized that what she felt for the 'woman' was duty more than it was ever respect. For Satsuki, however, it was a respect, a love that she initially saw in the devotion of her Elite Four and later found herself holding as well for the indomitable woman.

"Lady Satsuki," she said softly, standing in the doorway with her head bowed, wearing her pristine white suit as she looked at her boss. "It has been over a day since I last helped you, and I believe you are overdue for another session."

Satsuki looked up at her secretary, then to her clock, completely unaware of how much time had passed. She had thrown herself hard into her work, attempting to undo all the damage her mother had caused by using the vast wealth and resources at her disposal to now better the world. Although she knew she couldn't have faced her mother until the time was right--and even then, it was largely Ryuko's unexpected presence carrying much of the weight--she'd spent so long developing the Honnouji Academy and strengthening an army that she felt even more responsible for the repair efforts. "It has," she said plainly. "But I have a lot of work to do. Can this wait?"

"You agreed to a schedule," Rei insisted, walking into Satsuki's office. Satsuki had become so selfless that she was eschewing many of her own personal needs. "And if you go much longer, your work will likely slip. Your fears of having your libido interfere with your ability to do work on time is why you assigned me this task, remember? Put the books down, Miss Kiryuuin, it is time for your session."

Closing her eyes, Satsuki nodded and sighed, "Very well." Rei was right; she had to keep consistent and on schedule with what she'd asked for. Her appetites had been unquenchable of late, and when she went too long without the clarity of a few successive orgasms, her head began to muddy up and she lost herself in a miasma of distraction and need that she would stubbornly continue pushing to the side until it just overwhelmed her completely. Rei helped avert that, but it only worked if she didn't fight it. So Satsuki told herself it was for the sake of her work and slid her rolling chair back a little bit.

As she strode toward the desk, Rei undid the buttons of her jacket and then the blouse beneath it. She'd never looked back from the pure white of her business attire under Ragyo, even if its purity was a little more twisted than hindsight let her be okay with; she simply adored the look too much to change it. Which was why beneath it was a lacy white bra, contrasting with the dark skin of her full breasts contained within it. Her shorts went next, revealing that her set was a matching one, of white underwear and garters. The only thing she kept on was her thigh-high socks as she slipped out of her shoes in front of the desk, circling around it to reach her boss, sitting in her chair and watching her, the steely gaze Satsuki had long-since worn unable to hide the considerable lust and admiration in her appreciative gaze.

A soft kiss helped settle Satsuki down comfortably as her skirt lifted up with the bulge of her hardening cock. She wasn't sure why she had one; the failed life fiber infusions her mother tried to perform on her seemed the most likely answer, but it was hardly an obstacle or anything she minded very much, especially as Rei sat back on the edge of her desk, lifting her stocking-clad feet up and slipping them underneath her skirt. Slowly, they rubbed against her inner thighs, riding the hem back and upward until it could expose the swollen cock in her rather plain black panties, stretched out a little as her erection tried to break free.

"You have a direct line to my desk," Rei sighed, rubbing her sole up against the bulge teasingly. If she was going to be the one who had to care about Satsuki more than Satsuki did, she was going to get her fun from the matter, and drawing her attention out a little was precisely the way to do it. "You shouldn't have let it get this far when I'm close by. I'm happy to help."

"I just wanted to focus on these papers," Satsuki moaned, leaning back in her desk as she tried to keep relaxed. It wasn't difficult to hold herself composed during sex, but there was always that workaholic tug that pulled her with extreme urgency toward her goals, and suppressing that took a little time. "It hasn't been hard for that long."

Rei shook her head, and rubbed her toe against the front of the bulge, against where her cock head was, more firmly. "The wet spot here says otherwise. You're a messy girl, but that is quite a lot of pre." She tried to talk up a big game, because she knew from experience it wouldn't last, that she was best getting all of her fun in now before she lost her resolve to the sheer bliss of having sex with Satsuki. In truth, she doubted any person could hold themselves together for too long in the majestic sexual presence of a woman like Satsuki, but that may have just been what she told herself to make how embarrassingly ragged she ended up seem better.

Her toes curled around the band of her panties, knowing that Satsuki would get a little more riled up if she used her feet, the heiress lifting up a little from the chair to let her drag them down, the panties riding down along her cock until finally it sprang upward and free, rigid and aching and completely receptive now to her touch. Satsuki settled back down, staring once more at her secretary's gorgeous body, so perfectly contained within her fancy lingerie, which had been written off as a business expense whose selfishness and frivolity was offset by just how effective it was in regards to helping Rei perform her job. And if Rei's job helped Satsuki do her job, then it was one of the most important purchases the company could have made, was it not?

Satsuki's cock drew Rei's eyes and refused to let them go. She stared at it lustfully as she got to work, her feet caressing the gorgeous and rather large shaft every which way, rubbing her soles up and down, curling her toes against it, dragging her heel downward... From her higher ground on the desk, she was able to do plenty of things, and a few months of service to Satsuki had given her the knowledge on how to pull off just about everything Satsuki could have wanted out of a footjob. The heiress certainly did like her feet, and putting them in soft white stockings that could add a tactile thrill to her throbbing shaft was the best touch she'd found so far, and something foot-related always opened their sex up now, the perfect starting move to further excite and rile Satsuki, who could lavish in the indulgence of her fetish shamelessly, not having to worry about how good it felt because of her incredible stamina.

Satsuki's fingertips ran slowly along Rei's calves, her touch barely there as they glided up and down along the lovely fabric. She appreciated Rei's slowness and finesse, the way she took everything carefully and with great passion. There seemed no point in being reckless and just quickly fucking to be done with it; such a loveless and crude affair would do nothing for her, not satisfy her deeply-held urges which ran so much further down than just the physical. She wanted a rush of emotion, something heavy and genuine to accompany her release, knowing that even if somebody performed something incredibly lewd with her, that there was love behind it. And she could see the love in Rei's eyes, that afternoon perhaps more than she'd ever seen it before. Adoration and respect spiraling excitedly into the intertwined result of loyalty. Of course, Satsuki wanted more than loyalty from those she kept close, one of her worst fears having become that she would become the same as her mother, with people bound by obligation toward her quest, but shirking away from truly seeing her as somebody to follow.

For Rei in particular, that meant that their sex had to be founded upon more than physical need. She wanted to see something in Rei's eyes deeper than just stunned attraction. Satsuki knew she was beautiful, knew from experience that a great many people would love a chance to be filled by her, but that wasn't good enough. Rei was good enough. Redeemed and turned around onto a path of good deeds, Satsuki could see a glimmer of what slowly sank deeper into real, powerful emotion that the heiress was ready to explore.

"I'm close," she warned. The last vestiges of her workaholic panic was gone, and now she could truly enjoy the feeling of Rei's feet pressed against the sides of her shaft, moving up and down steadily as Rei pressed a hand back against the desk to help keep her balance. The other rubbed against the front of her panties, a sign of how unwound she was already becoming, joining her boss in deep arousal, but Satsuki let her have it. A slick and needy Rei would be so much more enjoyable than one who still had a bit of a way to go. Her fingers trailed further up her stockinged legs, rubbing along her outer thighs as she bit her lip and leaned her head back. "You're so good at this."

Rei wanted to give a cocky remark, maybe ask if that's why she was getting paid so much. Maybe a little teasing and mock indignation about her station and what her job really was, but she was starting to blush and her breath carried little moans as her fingers rubbed the front of her mound. She'd left out a detail when she stepped into Satsuki's office; she came seeking to 'service' Satsuki off the weight of her own mid-afternoon arousal. Being on hand to tend to Satsuki's sexual urges had thrown her own body out of whack a little, and intense spikes of lust throughout the day had become more common than she would have liked. At least, unless Satsuki could quell them, and the reality of her boss on-hand at all times made them actually quite enjoyable.

For someone who enjoyed her sex so tender, Satsuki came hard, her cock throbbing and swelling as thick ropes of spunk splattered upward and rained down onto her stockings, her feet still steadily rocking and pressing together against her shaft as she milked her orgasm out of her, reveling in the rush of feeling the hot, sticky seed run in long, virile strands along her stockings, slowly soaking into the fabric and easy to feel whenever her feet brushed against something. It was a small reward, but the rubbing against her mound through her panties grew a little firmer from the rush of arousal that it came with, so it was apparent that she hardly seemed to mind much.

Satsuki's breathing was oddly steady for someone who'd blown such an ample load, but she kept herself together like a queen, biting her lip as she watched her secretary rub one out, her feet still slowly grinding against her cock, which had not softened in the least. "You know what comes next," she said matter-of-factly and rolled her chair back a little further. "You're already doing a good job," she added, knowing that the cool she kept in the heaviest of situations could sometimes come off as a little distant and hard to read. Bringing it all back by assuring Rei of her performance thus far helped mitigate that a little bit in her eyes, while keeping on her airs of stoicism. As much as she needn't keep those barriers up anymore, she found a thrill in remaining steady during the act of lovemaking, in contrasting the raggedness of her partner by being constant and in control, albeit tenderly. Cruel domination wasn't her thing, but she did adore having a steady hand over a situation.

Slipping her plump rear off of the desk, Rei gripped the front ends of the armrests on her chair, leaning forward to give her boss a kiss that turned into four and a trail of little pecks down her body, which aside from the panties around one ankle and the lifted up skirt remained fully clothed. Not that she cared; even covered, her ample bosom was deserving of some love, and it gave her hands time to slowly trail down in soft caresses along her skin before reaching her cock well in advance of her lips, finding their hold on her base and slowly pumping. Satsuki was never daunted by a single orgasm or even a handful of them, always ready for more, which was a large source of her libido problem, but it meant that approaching solutions to it were much easier. Rei didn't have to wait for the next round, she could tease her way right into it, the last little shreds of composure spent well as she sprinkled passion and romance into the act of dropping to her knees in front of her glorious cock, which was meant to be adored and worshiped with her eager mouth.

The trail of kisses ended at Satsuki's tip, although it could also be said that it was the beginning of a new trail. Her kisses became wetter and firmer here, now directly against hot and aching flesh that needed the more pronounced touch. She slowly worked her way down Satsuki's cock with these new kisses, moaning lowly as one of her hands drifted down to between her to her own legs, to continue rubbing at the growing fire in her loins. Being this close, feeling the incredibly rigid, thick shaft against her lips, fanned the flames harder, and she was already feeling her resolve crumbling to dust. She was too needy, too ragged, but she hardly cared in the least. It felt too good to care about anything other than performing her wonderful duties, reveling in the fact that someone who had done so much wrong was now given such an amazing opportunity.

Back up her lips went before parting, licking up all the semen they'd accumulated from the trip before leaning forward. The flavour lit up her tongue, excited her taste buds as a couple inches of rigid girlcock pushed past her lips and into the wet, cavernous heat of her mouth. Her eyes remained up at her boss's face, watching her expression keenly for any signs of reaction, from a look of pleasure to even just the quiver of a lip. She knew why Satsuki kept stoic during sex, but she tried to take it upon herself to do a good enough job that she could shatter the iron-clad facade; oh what a compliment to her abilities that would have been. And confirmation that she wasn't alone in being so fully unraveled during sex, just to see Satsuki throw herself into it once.

But as she sucked, lips wrapping tight around her head and pushing forward, head bobbing in time with the stroking of her hands; one down her panties and one around the base of her shaft, Satsuki held fast. She looked down at Rei with approval and clear desire; the dark-skinned woman looked simply perfect on her knees, wearing the finest and sexiest lingerie money could buy and very tenderly fellating her, but it wasn't enough to shatter her composure. Which was to be expected, Rei admitted, although the little bonus of a hand running through her hair, caressing her pink locs, made her chest swell with pride and happiness nonetheless. Satsuki's approval was conveyed in many ways, some of them more subtle than others, but they were all so rewarding. No matter how she expressed her enjoyment of Rei's service, the secretary could feel how appreciated she was, and it helped solidify her joy in being on her knees.

Satsuki's hand didn't guide or push, it merely stroked and caressed, moving between her hair and her cheek, a gentle little touch to help Rei along. Her role in being dominant was merely to guide a situation along and to shower her partner in affection. Nothing cruel or aggressive belonged in her office, and she would keep true to that, being nothing but loving with her secretary. There had been enough violence for more than one life, and she was ready for a change of pace.

Some moans spilled through, soft and airy little numbers passing Satsuki's lips, and Rei's head buzzed with excitement. It was so great to have her skills affirmed to her, to know she was doing a good job of pleasuring Satsuki. Encouraged onward, she sucked a little deeper, head bobbing eagerly as she worked the top half of her cock over, hand still pumping steadily along the rest, holding perhaps a little too tightly to her shaft, but only out of a ragged need to not let go. It was the effects of her own heavy need, of the slickness her fingers pumped needily into as quim leaked and soaked into the front of her panties in far greater volume than Satsuki's noteworthy pre buildup had been, a testament to how quickly she had been pulled down into the reaches of desire.

"I'm close," Satsuki said, and down to the intonation it was a perfect recreation of how she'd sounded before, so steady and held together even after her first orgasm came and her second approached quickly. But Rei couldn't dwell on her boss's ability to be so steady in the face of immense lust, too busy trying to do her job, slurping on the glorious girlcock as she eagerly pulled her boss into release.

Satsuki's hips rocked up off the chair a little as she came, her body igniting in passion and bursts of pleasure that she took surprisingly well, as was expected. She filled Rei's mouth with more hut cum, pumping her virile seed into her eager maw and letting her swallow it all down. She didn't miss a drop; as much as she adored wearing white, it had no place on her face. Slowly stroking the whole way through, she once again tried to wring a few more delicious drops of her shaft before the hand that had so lovingly ran along her cheek slid below her chin.

With the gentlest of touches, Satsuki pulled Rei up to her feet in front of her, admiring once more the beautiful woman, all her supple curves and the way her lingerie complimented them perfectly. She gladly hooked a single finger down the front pf her panties and slid them down, the lacy undergarment hitting the floor and exposing her dripping snatch and all of the purple hairs around it. There was no loss of composure to be had from appreciating, and the way she bit her lip was a sure sign of how much she adored the sight before her, even if she'd seen it on most days for the past few months. It was something she never got tired of, a pussy and needy mound, glistening with its own nectar, looking like a snug and perfect fit for her cock.

She seized her hips next and gently urged Rei down into her lap. Rei couldn't possibly refuse, leaning in and going right for Satsuki's ear, smothering it in heated kisses as she climbed onto her, straddling her boss in the chair as Satsuki lined her cock up with her sopping wet, needy entrance. One easy push was all she needed to sink into the velvet warmth, the slick hole immediately welcoming back her penis. It was a familiar feeling, but one that never felt worn down or less than it was before; each time she took her secretary, it was just as good as the first time, perhaps even better as she memorized all the little quirks, the angles and the places to thrust against to really send Rei up the wall.

Up until this point, Rei had merely been wanting. Now, she had Satsuki's magnificent dick buried inside of her, she was barely holding onto herself as she nibbled at the CEO's earlobe. She was doomed, about to completely come undone in ways that she would have been embarrassed by were it in the lap of anybody but Satsuki Kiryuuin, who in her eyes had become the picture of raw sexual glory. Her beauty, her magnificence, the sheer length and girth of her cock... Any woman would have unraveled right there, and so she felt no shame in her vigorous and ragged enjoyment of what was to come. It was a privilege, something to be relished and gleefully thrown headlong into, not something to shirk in reticence and embarrassment.

Fingers sank into Rei's gorgeous and supple ass, pushing hard enough against the dark flesh to have it begin to rise back over them a little as they reached past her hips, trying to cover as broad an areas possible as she started to guide Rei's motions atop her. Her secretary felt so warm against her, pressing down on her needily, and even through her clothes she could feel the heat, both literal and figurative. As much as she would have liked to see her breasts defiantly move even in her sturdy bra, she was content with having them squished against her own, especially when Rei began to undo the buttons of her own blouse, trying to draw them out and strip her boss down a little.

There was no reason not to let her, and Satsuki obliged, letting the blouse hang off of her shoulders and down her arms before being tossed aside, her bra following the same pattern. Her breasts were now out in the open, freed, with the lacy front of Rei's bra cups rubbing against her sensitive nipples, hardening them rapidly as she remained partially clothed. It was how Satsuki liked her to be, dolled up in fine lingerie, sexy and classy, as a secretary with side benefits ought to be. It contrasted now with Satsuki, half-clothed in a very different way, but with her breasts now free to be touched, which Rei gladly took advantage of. She grabbed her breasts, kneading them as she bore down kisses needily into her lips.

Rei's breathing was shot, ragged and heavy as she gave sloppy kisses to the CEO. She didn't care how gone she was; she felt too good to care, and her hips started to move out of sync with the rhythm, messy staccato pounds downward as she sought to feel Satsuki hilted inside of her, constantly torn between seeking the fullness of lingering and the impact of coming down hard onto it. Though still very passionate, she was getting faster, bucking out of the control of Satsuki's guidance as she broke the pace entirely, her unraveling clear. She couldn't control herself, hips guided not by her mind but by her lust, which had dominated her and sought pure satiation. Unable to control her own appetites, she threw herself into the sex, her only goal in mind being to know release and the sudden flood of warmth filling her up that would be her reward for a job well done.

Satsuki could have taken the reigns back, could have easily held onto Rei and guided her to something slow, by force if needed. But she didn't. It was amusing and incredibly complimentary to watch someone lose themselves atop her cock, to be so consumed by lust that everything but sensation in its purest and most addictive of forms stopped mattering. Although she herself never surrendered to such mindless bliss, watching someone else in the throes of it, and the raw physical pleasure their desperate expressions of such feelings could induce across her body, were more than enough for Satsuki to just lean back and watch her go, taken by just how hot the ragged woman in her lap was. Her hand drifted toward her ass, fully grabbing onto the cheeks and kneading them as she fed the flames, watching them roar and crackle higher and higher in sweet, agonizing excitement. Such brilliance was what she wanted to see, and the soft flesh malleable beneath her firm touch was an easy way to kick her further up to greater heights.

"Satsuki!" Rei cried, and it was the only fully-formed word she could muster amid the flurry of moans and endless howls. She didn't care how gone she was, how the fires of need consumed her, how much she contrasted the steady resolve of the woman whose cock set her alight. Her orgasm was fast upon her, and it was all that mattered, all her mind could wrap around as something to care about. Electric fury pounded in throbbing waves throughout her, leaving her shuddering and bouncing, jerking all over as Satsuki grabbed her back for support, adding to what seemed like the absolute height of pleasure by pushing it even further over the top. Cum flooded Rei's pussy, leaving her screaming in mind-numbing nirvana as the warmth spread through her, adding to the pulsating perfection that seemed to rob her of coherent thought.

So amazed by the sight before her, Satsuki had been compelled to cum then and there, but she already wanted more. So, so much more. To bend her over the table and fuck her until her eyes rolled back, perhaps. Was it possible to do that while still being passionate and romantic? She wasn't sure, but she wanted to err on the side of caution, pushing more primal urges down as she nonetheless sought to take firmer control of the situation. "You've done an amazing job so far," she said softly to the quivering girl in her lap as she settled her down onto her desk, lying her flat on her back. "And I would like to give you a small bonus for your performance this quarter."

Rei had never received a bonus before, and was curious as to what it might have been as she tried to gather her breath, sucking in deep mouthfuls of air as the haze began to lift a little and she came back down to earth, at least somewhat. But then she felt Satsuki's tongue licking her still parted, slightly gaped pussy lips, and she was already losing her grip once more. "Miss Kiryuuin!" she gasped, head pressing back against the hard wood of the desk as she felt Satsuki's skilled tongue gently lapping at her folds, hands slipping back down to her ass, grabbing it and pulling upward a little to get her lips as tight against her mound as possible.

Amid the copious amounts of Rei's sweet nectar was Satsuki's own cum. A lot of it, in fact; the sheer volume of her ejaculations was another reason she suspected life fibers as the likely culprit. She had no problem with eating her cum right out of the squirming woman, of licking her mess up if it meant drawing even more shuddering pleasure from Rei as she briefly halted the endless sex for a moment to genuinely show her how appreciated she was. Fingers ran along soft flesh, pressing firmly in as she massaged along her stomach, up and down in a slow motion as she laid wet kisses down onto her leaking mound.

Rei twisted and squirmed on the desk, gripping the ends of it and moaning loudly. Satsuki almost never ate her out, since usually it was all about tending to the boss's needs, which were undeniably more dire and important to quell. Which suddenly seemed like a shame, because she was so fucking good at it, licking eagerly and skillfully at her slick hole. The fact she was swallowing all of her spent cum, mining it back out of the girl with her tongue lapping stubbornly along her inner walls to clear them of all the deposited semen only added to how wonderful she felt, how exciting the feeling was. This was so new and sudden, but the unexpected pleasure wasn't anything she could complain about, lavishing in the affection and attention, the selfless oral service of someone she knew was likely struggling with her own, much less tamable appetites. The fact she could remain so reserved when her body cried at her to just fuck for hours on end was admirable as hell.

Once she had cleaned out every drop she'd been able to reach, Satsuki pulled away, giving one last lick along her lips before she pressed a kiss into Rei's navel. Then another. A few more just to feel Rei squirm beneath her before she drifted up. "I don't think I wish to continue having sex with you on business terms, Rei," she said softly, kissing up her body before coming to her lips, which were furled into a worried frown at the mere thought of ending this wonderful arrangement. "But only because I think it's time you received a promotion."

Rei didn't have time to think on the implications of it before Satsuki pulled her into a kiss that, while rather restrained seemed almost drunk on her honey, and she was left so engrossed in the heated passion of their lips locked in adoration that she didn't realize Satsuki was lining up for another round until she felt the cock sink back into her once more, drawing a quivering howl that disrupted their kiss. "I love you too," was past her lips before she could even think about it, and only the smile forming across her boss's face told her that she'd read her offer correctly.

If they were going to continue, Satsuki wanted to push deeper into meaning and purpose. Wanted Rei as a lover, someone who fulfilled her appetites not as an employee, but as her girlfriend. Who she could be with at night rather than only during work hours. Just as Rei had come to respect Satsuki in a way that her mother had never earned, Rei had finally shaken off the associations of being her mother's right hand, now someone she knew and adored, cared deeply about, and wanted in her life in the most meaningful way Satsuki could offer her. Beneath all the inflamed passion in her kiss was that affection, that warmth, that desire to be with her in more than just vigorous sexual bliss, and thankfully there was enough coherence left in the woman writhing beneath her that she clearly reciprocated that sentiment.

Satsuki's thrusts were quick. Not quite rough or pounding, but she fucked Rei at the same pace with which the dark woman had been riding her lap moments ago, keeping the speed and pressure high as she chased pleasure down as deep as it could go into her clenching, sopping wet snatch. Though staid and composed, she let herself get into things a little, giving Rei exactly what she wanted. Quick, deep sex to leave the ragged secretary blissed out on her desk, completely surrendered before Satsuki's appreciative eyes. The heiress found herself living vicariously through the passion and vigor shown before her, the way that Rei threw herself so heavily into this deluge of passions without a care in the world. She just wanted to get off, and such simplicity, such single-minded drive to reach whatever limits to pleasure the human form may have had, was something Satsuki was curious about. An infectious joy before her that it was impossible not to find incredibly charming and respectable.

Moans pitched upward, feverish noises of flesh slapping against flesh filling the room as Rei's legs wrapped tight around Satsuki's hips, trying to pull her tighter and more desperately in. She wanted so badly to get off, to feel her freshly eaten and cleaned out pussy get flooded once more and made a big mess of. She wanted to feel Satsuki finally drained from all the vigors of sex and collapse down upon her, breathless and finally admitting that she's human too as they basked in something new and loving. It was really all she wanted now, even if there were a lot of wants in that single thought. So many elements to make perfect a moment, but that was what desires were for.

The first part came true so quickly that Satsuki was shocked, the black-haired woman cumming before Rei had despite having had her pussy cleaned out. Going along with it, she just kept thrusting, pumping her newly established girlfriend with another load, just as heavy as the first, but her more sensitive pussy seemed even more receptive to this one as finally Satsuki let out a heavy, quivering moan, exhaustion pulling down her walls as her weight pressed harder down on Rei, who howled and bucked beneath her as more fiery passion coursed through her veins, another orgasm taking her and sending her hurtling into the skies.

The blinding heat and passion of release lifted slowly, and the two were left lingering on the desk, slow kisses and little purrs passing the time and breaking the still silence. They held close to one another, unsure what to do or what to say. Satsuki was used to being commanding and talking about massive stakes and what they would do next, but in such a situation it seemed wrong to be a leader. So she let her kisses do the talking, lingered too long on her lips with the sort of clingy thirst for her that signaled just how deep in she was. Redemption was something she was devoted to, but she would have never expected the woman who needed it most would become the most important thing in her life.


End file.
